Księżniczka Cadance
Księżniczka Cadance [także Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza (org, z wł. Mi Amore Cadenza - Moja Miłość Kadenza)] — alikorn, żona Kapitana Straży Królewskiej w Canterlocie, Shining Armora, siostrzenica Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny i bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w dwuodcinkowym finale sezonu drugiego, Ślub w Canterlocie, poświęconym jej zaślubinom z Shining Armorem oraz dwuodcinkowym pierwszym epizodzie trzeciego sezonu "Kryształowe Królestwo" gdy używała swojej magii by chronić Kryształowe Królestwo, przed Królem Sombrą. Pojawia się ponownie w odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny" i "Sposób na zaklęcie" na koronacji Twilight Sparkle. Po raz kolejny zostaje wspomniana w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", a później przyjeżdża do Ponyvile w odcinku "O jednego za dużo". Ma swój występ także w "Equestria Games" oraz "Twilight's Kingdom". Powstawanie Lauren Faust brała udział w tworzeniu historii, w ramach której do fabuły serialu mała być wprowadzona księżniczka o imieniu Mi Amore Cadenza. Nowa postać nie była jednak alikornem, lecz jednorożcem. Decyzja o tym, by bohaterka miała zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła, zapadła już po odejściu Faust z ekipy produkcyjnej. Gdy dawną współtwórczynię formatu zaproszono na konsultacje, animatorka była wyraźnie zaskoczona zmienioną odsłoną Cadance.Komentarz Lauren Faust na jej profilu w serwisie deviantArt Imię Imię księżniczki pochodzi od Cadince, córki jednego z pracowników Studia Hasbro.Artykuł na stronie Equestria Daily. Samo słowo cadance przekłada się na język polski jako kadencja oraz rytm. Termin ten może mieć wiele znaczeń, np. w muzyce jest to połączenie akordów wieńczące utwór lub jego część. Pierwotna pisownia tego imienia - Cadence - była używana przez Hasbro przy pierwszych materiałach promocyjnych i niektórych produktach. Obecnie, poprawną i obowiązującą formą zapisu jest Cadance. Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza świadczy też o miłości. Osobowość Miłość Cadance bardzo kocha Shining Armora. Widać to gdy używa magii miłości. Wydziela łzę która spływa na Shining Armora i go ulecza. Pokora W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie cz. 1" w wizji Twilight, Cadance mówi, że klaczka jest dla niej nie tylko zwykłym jednorożcem. Życzliwość Cadance jest bardzo życzliwa i miła w odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny". Pozwala Pinkie Pie wskoczyć do błota. Nie denerwuje się, gdy dowiaduje się że nie ma jej stylistki. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie, Część 2" pasuje jej wszystko, jednak tylko w jej prawdziwej postaci. W odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo" mówi, że wytrzyma bez pomocy mimo, iż była bardzo słaba, aż w końcu zemdlała z wycieńczenia. Przedstawienie w serii "Ślub w Canterlocie" Zaproszenie na ślub Cadance zostaje pierwszy raz wspomniana na początku odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie", kiedy Twilight Sparkle czyta zaproszenie na ślub wysłane jej przez Celestię. Twilight jest proszona o przybycie na ślub "Księżniczki Cadance oraz (jej brata) Shining Armor'a." Twilight ma za złe swojemu bratu, z którym była kiedyś bardzo blisko, że nie poinformował jej o swoim ślubie osobiście oraz że nie ma pojęcia kim jest ta "Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza". Po przybyciu do Canterlotu Shining Armor objaśnia jej, że Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza to Cadance, opiekunka Twilight z czasów jej dzieciństwa. Twilight radośnie nazywa ją "najlepszą opiekunką w historii najlepszych opiekunek", a następnie chwali ją jako kucyka pięknego, troskliwego i życzliwego po czym przechodzi do retrospekcji z dzieciństwa, w której była pod opieką Cadance. Retrospekcja Twilight Twilight, w swojej retrospekcji, opisuje Cadance jako wyjątkowo troskliwą. Wita się z małą Twilight uściskiem, opatruje jej rany, ociera łzy kiedy płacze, huśta ją na huśtawce, opowiada Twilight, że jest szczęśliwa mogąc się nią zajmować, a także śpiewa z nią i tańczy ich wyliczankę: thumb|"Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami, klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami!". Twilight mówi również, że Cadance potrafi rozprzestrzeniać miłość wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawi, a krótka scenka pokazuje jak Cadance rzuca na dwójkę kłócących się kucyków zaklęcie. W retrospekcji Twilight również wspomina, że Cadance jest księżniczką. Oszustka thumb|Zmieniłaś sięBezpośrednio po retrospekcji Twilight pojawia się Cadance, która przyszła do Shining Armora. Twilight entuzjastycznie wita ją ich własną wyliczanką, ale Cadance nie rozpoznaje jej i traktuje z góry. W czasie trwania całego odcinka, księżniczka wzbudza podejrzenia Twilight, która ze swoich spostrzeżeń na temat zmian w zachowaniu, niegdyś swojej ukochanej opiekunki, zwierza się swoim przyjaciółkom. Próbuje również porozmawiać na ten temat z Shining Armorem, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pojawiła się Cadance i zabrała go do innego pokoju. Twilight zerka przez szparę w drzwiach i widzi jak Cadance rzuca urok na jej brata, po czym Twilight stwierdza, że jest ona "zupełnie zła" i ucieka. Twilight konfrontuje się z Cadance w czasie jej próby ślubu, przed księżniczką Celestią oraz resztą uczestników, co sprawia, że zapłakana Cadance ucieka. Shining Armor wyjaśnia, że czar, który rzuciła na niego Cadance, miał za zadanie wzmocnić jego magię i pomóc mu w regeneracji sił, a jej zachowanie usprawiedliwiał stresem związanym z weselem. Krytykowana Twilight, zostaje opuszczona przez przyjaciółki, Celestię oraz jej brata. W czasie kiedy Twilight leży zapłakana na schodach oraz kończy śpiewać dogrywkę piosenki B.B.B.F.F., pojawia się Cadance i głaszcze ją po głowie. Twilight od razu zaczyna przepraszać, a księżniczka patrzy na nią ze współczuciem, ale po chwili oczy Cadance zaczynają świecić na zielono, wyraz twarzy staje się okrutny, a Twilight otaczają zielone płomienie, które spychają ją pod ziemię. Wtedy przyciemnia się obraz i kończy się 1 część. Prawdziwa Cadance thumb|Prawdziwa CadanceHistoria wznawia się w Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2". W podziemnych jaskiniach znajdujących się pod Canterlotem, twarz fałszywej Cadance pojawia się w kryształach tworzących ściany jaskini. Mówi Twilight, że te jaskinie to idealne miejsce do przetrzymywania tych, którzy starają się przeszkodzić jej w planach. Za pomocą swojego rogu, Twilight zaczyna atakować ściany jaskini. Nagle burzy jedną ze ścian, a jej oczom ukazuje się poobcierana i przestraszona prawdziwa Cadance, która od razu rozpoznaje Twilight i mówi jej, że została uwięziona przez Cadance - oszustkę. Wtedy śpiewa i tańczy piosenkę z retrospekcji Twilight, aby udowodnić swoją tożsamość, a potem oba kucyki przytulają się do siebie. thumb|W piosence [[This Day Aria. Po prawej prawdziwa Cadance]] Później Cadance i jej uzurpatorka śpiewają razem piosenkę This Day Aria, w czasie kiedy Twilight i Księżniczka starają się wydostać z jaskini, a oszustka przygotowuje się do ślubu. Po piosence, przed Cadance i Twilight stają zahipnotyzowane trzy byłe druhny: Lyra, Minuette i Twinkleshine, które blokują im wyjście z jaskini. Scena się urywa, a w następnej widzimy już końcówkę ślubnej ceremonii, która zostaje przerwana przez Twilight i prawdziwą Cadance. Na pytanie jak uciekły druhnom, wyświetla się krótka retrospekcja, w której Cadance rzuca bukiet kwiatów, za którym biegną druhny. Później wyjaśnia, że oszustka jest podmieńcem, a ona samą siebie nazywa królową podmieńców. Księżniczka Celestia stara się pokonać Chrysalis przy pomocy swojej magii ale, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (prawdopodobnie także samej królowej podmieńców), zostaje pokonana. Celestia wysyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółki po Klejnoty Harmonii, ale zostają one powstrzymane przez podmieńców, którzy przynoszą je z powrotem do sali ślubnej, gdzie Celestia wisi zamknięta w kokonie, a kopyta Cadance przyklejone są do podłogi. Miłość zawsze zwycięży wszystko thumbTwilight korzysta z okazji, kiedy królowa jest zajęta i uwalnia Cadance, tak aby ta mogła połączyć się z Shining Armorem i wybudzić go z transu. Armor stara się wykonać zaklęcie do odpierania podmieńców, ale nie ma wystarczającej siły. Cadance mówi Shining Armorowi, że jej miłość da mu siłę, a potem oboje rozprzestrzeniają swoją magię nad całym Canterlotem i wypychają z miasta podmieńców i ich Królową, daleko za horyzont. Później Twilight i jej przyjaciółki pomagają prawdziwej Cadance przygotować się do ślubu, która jest zachwycona wszystkim co dla niej uczyniły. Podczas wejścia Cadance Twilight pyta się Shining Armora jak udało mu się namówić tak wspaniałą dziewczynę jak Cadance do ślubu, a on odpowiada że powiedział jej że zyska nie tylko męża ale też fantastyczną siostrę. W czasie ceremonii zaślubin Celestia mówi, że siła miłości Cadance i Shining Armora jest niezaprzeczalna oraz ogłasza ich mężem i żoną. Później wychodzą na dziedziniec i przy akompaniamencie wiwatów oraz ponaddźwiękowym bum w tle - całują się. Po przyjęciu weselnym państwo młodzi wsiadają do złotej karocy, a Cadance rzuca za siebie bukiet, który łapie Rarity. Szczęśliwa para odjeżdża, prawdopodobnie na miesiąc miodowy. "Kryształowe Królestwo" thumb|leftKsiężniczka Cadance powraca do serialu ponownie w dwuczęściowym odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo", który rozpoczyna sezon trzeci. Za pomocą swojej magii Cadance utworzyła i utrzymuje nad Kryształowym Królestwem barierę ochronną, która ma na celu zabezpieczenie krainy i jej mieszkańców przed złym jednorożcem królem Sombrą, jednak ciężkie zaklęcie osłabia księżniczkę, która nie śpi i ledwo je. Niestety, mąż Cadance nie może jej pomóc i sam stworzyć bariery ochronnej nad Królestwem, ponieważ król Sombra uniemożliwił mu czarowanie rogiem i potrafi złamać jego zaklęcia. thumbPo tym jak Twilight Sparkle i Spike odnaleźli Kryształowe Serce, Spike schodził w dół po kryształach, które tworzyły zamek, w którym je znaleźli, jednak potyka się i wypuszcza serce z rąk. Księżniczka Cadance, z pomocą Shining Armora, który wyrzuca ją w powietrze, łapie Spike'a i serce, zanim zdążył to zrobić Sombra. Wtedy Cadance mówi kryształowym kucykom by wyzwoliły światło i miłość, które są w nich i zasiliły Kryształowe Serce. Magia kryształowych kucyków i kryształowego serca niszczy króla Sombrę, przywraca Królestwo i jego mieszkańców do pierwotnego stanu, a Twilight i jej przyjaciele zamieniają się na chwilę w kryształowe kucyki, a nawet Spike ma błyszczący kryształowy wygląd. Księżniczka Cadance zostaje nazwana przez jednego z kucyków "Kryształową Księżniczką" i razem ze swoim mężem macha do zadowolonych obywateli Królestwa. Potem Twilight i jej przyjaciółki wraz ze Spike'iem po opuszczeniu Kryształowego Królestwa nie mają już kryształowego wyglądu. Żegnają się z parą i wracają do Canterlotu. "Kucykowe dyscypliny" thumb|leftKsiężniczka pojawia się ponownie w odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny". Zaprasza Twilight i jej przyjaciółki, aby te przywitały Inspektorkę Equestriańskich Igrzysk - pannę Harshwhinny. Przez cały czas trwania odcinka księżniczka znajduje się w SPA, gdzie korzysta z zabiegów oraz czeka na specjalną stylistkę, która uczesze jej tradycyjną fryzurę. Kiedy okazuje się, że stylistka jest chora, Rarity zgłasza się na ochotniczkę i podejmuje się wykonania uczesania dla księżniczki Cadance. W tym czasie reszta przyjaciółek zajmowała się ugoszczeniem w Królestwie inspektora igrzysk. Z początku, Rarity nie udało się wykonać fryzury prawidłowo, jednak na koniec wychodzi ona idealnie. Kryształowe Królestwo otrzymuje pozwolenie na zorganizowanie igrzysk, a księżniczka Cadance ogłasza to szczęśliwym poddanym. "Sposób na zaklęcie" thumb|right|Cadance na Koronacji|leftW tym odcinku Cadance pojawia się na koronacji Twilight. Stoi koło Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Ma wtedy fryzurę i strój z poprzedniego odcinka. Chwilę później, po przemowie Twilight podchodzi do niej wraz ze swoim mężem i w swoim zwykłym uczesaniu. "O jednego za dużo" W tym odcinku Cadance przyjeżdża do Twilight, by razem z nią oglądać wystawę pamiątek po Star Swirl'u Brodatym. thumb|Cadance, Twilight i DiscordNiestety, zamiast oglądać wystawę, musi pomóc "choremu" Discordowi. "Twilight's Kingdom" W tym odcinku gości w swoim Królestwie dygnitarzy z Maretanii. Przyjmuję ich z pozostałą trójką alikornów. Po wizycie mówi jak bardzo się cieszy, że ta wizyta umożliwia jej spotkanie z Twilight. Potem wysłuchuje solówki Twilight, a nasthumb|''You'll play your part''|lefttępnie sama zaczyna śpiewać. Po chwili wraz z Luną oraz Celestią tworzą trio i śpiewają, że czas Twilight nadejdzie. Jakiś czas później wysłuchuje opowieści Celestii i Luny o Tireku, który niedawno uciekł. Jest zaszokowana, jak i reszta zebranych, gdy Celestia do jego wytropienia i złapania wyznacza Discorda. Potem pojawia się w sali tronowej, gdzie trójka księżniczek decyduje się oddać swoją magię Twilight na przechowanie. Po tym traci swój znaczek. Gdy Tirek nie może zdobyć od nich magii, wrzuca całą trójkę przez portal, do Tartaru. Dopiero po pokonaniu Tireka razem z Królewskimi Siostrami, odzyskuje magię, znaczek i wydostaje się z Tartaru. Na koniec wszyscy podziwiają królestwo Twilight. Zabawki Postać księżniczki Cadance została użyta w wielu produktach: *W zestawie "Zamek Królewski", który zawiera plastikowy zamek oraz dwa kucyki - Shining Armora i Cadance. *Duża, mówiąca zabawka księżniczki Cadance, która wydaje dźwięki gdy naciśnie się na jej znaczek. *Mini figurka Cadance, z serii mystery pack. *Mini figurka w zestawie razem z Twilight i Shining Armorem, która bardziej przypomina Księżniczkę z serialu, niż ta z serii mystery pack. *Zestaw zawierający Księżniczki: Celestię, Lunę i Cadance, które mają włosy do czesania oraz kilka akcesoriów. *Zestaw z Księżniczką Cadance i Twilight Sparkle, które mają parę akcesoriów. *Zestaw z serii "Księżniczka i jej przyjaciółka", wraz z Applejack. *W 8 edycji Blind Bags ukazała się neonowa wersja Cadance. *W 9 edycji Blind Bags ukazała się "tęczowa" Cadance. *Cadance, wraz z 10 innymi kucykami i Spike'iem, ukazała się także w książce z serii "My Busy Books". My-little-pony-ksiezniczka-cadance-98969.jpg Princess_Cadance_(Blind_Bag).jpg|Mini figurka z zestawu z Twilight i Shining Armorem. Gry Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na systemy iOS i Android. Magia Roztaczanie miłości Cadance jest jednym z niewielu kucyków, który potrafi roztaczać magię miłości. W odcinku Ślub w Canterlocie, Część 1 w retrospekcji Twilight Sparkle roztacza ona miłość; w tym też odcinku jej była podopieczna mówi bratu, że jest jedynym kucykiem, którego zna, jaki umie roztaczać magię miłości. Magia miłości W odcinku Ślub w Canterlocie, Część 2 razem z Shining Armorem używa magii miłości i pokonuje Królową Chrysalis oraz jej Podmieńce. Tworzenie bariery magicznej W dwuodcinkowcu Kryształowe Królestwo Cadance tworzy barierę magiczną, jednak to zaklęcie ją wyczerpuje. Inna magia Cadance oprócz niezwykłej magii ma jeszcze codzienną magię używaną przez zwykłe jednorożce, np. podnoszenie przedmiotów. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jedynie księżniczki Celestia i Cadance posiadają dolną linię oddzielającą oko od sierści. * Jako jedyny kucyk ma dwukolorowe skrzydła. * Jej ucho jest mniejsze i bardziej zaokrąglone w przeciwieństwie do innych kucyków. * Kiedy była w wieku Twilight, księżniczka miała inny pysk niż inne kuce w jej wieku. W dodatku miała skrzydła zwykłego pegaza w przeciwieństwie do Twilight. Wtedy jej skrzydła miały również jeden kolor. * Mimo, iż Cadance ma skrzydła wielkości Luny, to kiedy są złożone, wyglądają jak skrzydła Twilight, choć w niektórych scenach ma prawidłowo złożone skrzydła (skrzydła wyglądu Luny). * Kiedy pierwszy raz widziano, jak wzniosła się w powietrze miała inny kształt skrzydeł, ale w odcinku "O jednego za dużo" wyglądają normalnie, mimo, iż nimi macha. * Kiedy w odcinku "Kucykowe Dyscypliny" księżniczka leży na łóżku, wydaje się być nieco grubsza. * W odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo", po złapaniu kryształowego serca, księżniczka ląduje, a jej znaczek otacza aura takiego samego koloru jak jej magia. * Według źródeł spoza serialu, zaaprobowanych przez Hasbro, Cadance była wcześniej pegazem.Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, rozdz. 4: A Tail to Tell "Kiedy zostałam znaleziona jako źrebię Pegaza, w lesie daleko, daleko stąd..." Cadance zaczęła opowieść. Twilight słuchała uważnie, jak Cadance opowiada jej swoją historię, zanim stała się wielkim przywódcą kucyków którym była dzisiaj. - Tłumaczenie oryginalnego tekstu. * Jest siostrzenicą Celestii i Luny tak samo jak Książę Blueblood, choć Cadance i on nie są spokrewnieni. Galeria en:Princess Cadance es:Princesa Cadance de:Prinzessin Cadance ja:Princess Cadance Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne